1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to vias testing, and more particularly to a system and method for testing size of vias.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) having multiple layers are called multilayer PCBs. The multilayer PCBs are composed of between one and twenty-four conductive layers separated and supported by layers of insulating material (substrates) laminated (glued with heat, pressure, or vacuum) together. Adjacent layers may be connected together through a drilled hole, which is called a via. The use of vias brings equivalent serial inductance (ESL), which leads to low-frequency power supply noise and high-frequency electromagnetic interference. The ESL is actually proportional to a via size. Thus, it is important to control the via size to limit the ESL. However, it is generally difficult, laborious, and time-consuming to control the via size manually.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for testing size of vias.